


Cause I may be bad, But I'm perfectly good at it

by DocRoesgirl



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 03:18:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DocRoesgirl/pseuds/DocRoesgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk and the crew on shore leave. Drunken karaoke and revelations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cause I may be bad, But I'm perfectly good at it

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything. They belong to their own respective owners. Lyrics belong to Nickelback.

Okay maybe the last few drinks had not been the best idea Captain Jim T. Kirk had ever had but it sure made the night better. Spock had reluctantly joined the crew for shore leave and had been rather unamused when the club they had packed into had karaoke night going on. Karaoke plus Jim meant trouble. At least the rest of the crew had their shots at the whole drinking and making fools of themselves by singing. Still they were sober enough to appreciate the main part of what had made that night interesting

In retrospect Spock should have never to let Kirk do karaoke ever especially while intoxicated. Kirk had walked up to the stage a few drinks past reasonable and grabbed the mic. He gave his trademark cocky grin and looked over at Spock and said into the mic, “This song is dedicated to a special man. He's the love of my life and what better way to express my feelings then to sing it for aren't songs the keys to one's heart?”

The crew sitting at the table with Spock all looked at him. If he had been less in control of his emotions Spock would have been green in embarrassment. However he just gripped his glass tighter hoping Jim did not spill the truth. The crew had no clue what was the real story behind their relationship even if he thought it logical for them to know something was up. He hoped to all the Earth gods that his lover did not ruin their deep secret.

Luck had never been the half-Vulcan First Officer when it came to Jim Kirk's actions. One look towards him as the lyrics poured out of his mouth crooning in a deep voice, “

"No" is a dirty word,  
Never gonna say it first,  
"No" is just a thought that never crosses my mind.  
Maybe in the parking lot,  
Better bring your friend along,  
Better off together than just one at a time.

S is for the simple need.  
E is for the ecstasy.  
X is just to mark the spot,  
Because that's the one you really want.  
(Yes!) Sex is always the answer, it's never a question,  
'Cause the answer's yes, oh the answers (Yes)  
Not just a suggestion, if you ask the question,  
Then it's always yes. Yeah!”

Blue eyes focused Spock as well as the eyes of the crew. They were in shock. They all wore different facial expressions. Uhura was gaping in astonishment. Bones was trying to hide his eyes by staring at his glass. Chekov was beaming in excitement. Then there was Sulu and Scotty. Sulu looked sour as he handed over money to a smirking Scotty. Had he missed a bet placed on his relationship? Now that was highly illogical. 

However before he could question it aloud the lyrics rang out more and his attention drew to his lover on stage who had decided swinging his hips in tune with the music the band played was best while singing, “

I'm loving what you wanna wear,  
I wonder what's up under there?  
Wonder if I'll ever have it under my tongue?  
I'd love to try to set you free,  
All of you all over me.  
Love hearin' the sound you make the second you're done. 

S is for the simple need.  
E is for the ecstasy.  
X is just to mark the spot,  
Because that's the one you really want.  
(Yes!) Sex is always the answer, it's never a question,  
'Cause the answer's yes, oh the answers (Yes).  
Not just a suggestion, if you ask the question,  
Then it's always yes. Yeah! (YES)  
Yeah, yeah, yeah.  
Yeah, yeah, yeah.  
Yeah, yeah, yeah.  
Yeah, yeah, yeah.”

Jim had locked eyes with Spock as he winked and finished drawing out the last bit. Spock's lips ran dry and his pants tightened a bit as he heard the words ring out, “

S is for the simple need.  
E is for the ecstasy.  
X is just to mark the spot,  
Because that's the one you really want.  
(Yes!) Sex is always the answer, it's never a question,  
'Cause the answer's yes, oh the answer's (Yes).  
Not just a suggestion, if you ask the question,  
Then it's always yes. Yeah! (YES)  
(Yes!) Sex is always the answer, it's never a question,  
'Cause the answer's yes, oh the answer's (Yes).  
Not just a suggestion, if you ask the question,  
Then it's always yes. Yeah! (YES)  
Yeah, yeah, yeah.  
Yeah, yeah, yeah.  
Yeah, yeah, yeah.  
Yeah, yeah, yeah.

YES!”

Before Spock could even respond Kirk looked over and pointed at him and said, “Baby your all mine tonight so let's ditch this club and go at it all night long.” His lover's tongue ran across his lips seductively as he made his way to the spot where he sat. Before he could utter a protest his lover pulled him into a passionate kiss. If the half-Vulcan had not already been a bit turned on by the performance he would have refused but it was his Captain and he rarely could say no to those lips.

After what seemed to be hours of them locking lips Spock felt his lover pull away. Kirk's lips fell to his ear and whispered, “Well stranger gonna sit there and gawk or are you gonna follow me back to the ship where we can fuck all night long?” Spock's throat ran dry and all he could do was nod and let his captain lead him out of the club. He did not see the looks of his fellow crew mates but they all knew what the two men would be getting up to.

The next morning when the crew saw their Captain and First Officer on the bridge they all averted their gazes. They would not be able to look Spock and Jim in the eyes for some time but for the crew of the U.S.S Enterprise they didn't care in the end. As long as the two didn't decide sex on the bridge was a good idea they were content to let the two ranking officers be. Though preferably without the public hip shaking and drunken karoke.


End file.
